


infinity

by marveltea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie has doubts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Body, Short One Shot, Venom just really loves eddie okay, Venom slaps him in the face with love, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: On a late night walk home, Eddie's thoughts get the most of him, but Venom's always there to reassure him of what they are, and what they mean to them.also don't mind me, I'm writing this as i'm sick, and i just need fluff okay and i shall deliveralso also i've only read a couple of the comics so expect it to be a lil ooc and movie basedinfinity - jaymes young





	infinity

> A little over a year. That sounds about right.
> 
> It's been over a year since Venom entered his life. Now, a lot can happen in a year. This year had been more than he could ever wish for. His bond with Venom was nothing compared to anyone he's ever been with in his life. Of course they had their ups and downs, downs being a borderline cannibal, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Which was a scary thought, if he did think about it.
> 
> It was times like this, where he'd be walking home after a long night, he'd think too much. He didn't know if Venom was listening to his uncontrollable thoughts, but he was quiet. Surprisingly, he'd be quiet when he's walking, but when he takes a taxi home, he'll try not to look like a weirdo talking to himself. Venom did that on purpose. At least he was never bored.
> 
> Tonight he was walking home from a visit to Anne and Dan's place. Which used to be his place, but he'd almost forget the years of living there with Anne. Don't get him wrong, his time with Anne was great, and she'll always be a dear friend of his, but a year of taking care of a symbiote, and in return is cared for, with clearing the city of small time crimes, and overall living a life that he couldn't put into detail that has changed with Venom. He's living a life, no one could dream ever existed. It wouldn't even be thought of if it wasn't for his better half. Shit, if he thought about it, without him, he'd still be living in the dumps, jobless, almost homeless, friendless, and not going to lie, dead.
> 
> Dead without Venom.
> 
> Without the half that actually made him something. He was something with Venom. They were something. Something different, but different was okay. It was a good different. He was half of a good different. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was clearly the lesser half. Honestly. What were the chances of a goddamn loser like him got an ounce of luck, and bonded with an alien symbiote thats seen _galaxies_. He had to get bored of him eventually, right? Statistically, there's gotta be a better human host out there, right? Venom leaving was the last thing he ever wanted, but if Venom chose to leave, he couldn't do anything about it. He'd probably be a fucking mess again, but what could he do? And the impact that Venom already has on him, if he left, would he actually die this time, unlike moving on like with Anne? Would he die?    
> 
>  
> 
> **Eddie**. 
> 
>  
> 
> Over a year, and still sometimes forgets that he's there listening. He muttered up a "Hmn?" in reply. 
> 
>  
> 
> **You're thinking too much. Again. Makes us sad. Don't do that.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't really know what you expect me to do about it at eleven p.m., Darlin' can't really stop my mind from wondering, can I?"
> 
>  
> 
> **Think about something else.**
> 
>  
> 
> "What would that be?"
> 
>  
> 
> **Us. That makes us happy.**
> 
>  
> 
> **"** I was just thinking about us. If you were listening. " Not a lie. Sure, it was a little down, but he was kinda thinking of some positives. Although, his thoughts drifted to what it would be like _without_ Venom. Never a positive thing.
> 
>  
> 
> **No. No you weren't. You were thinking of us, but a sad us. Without me. Without _us_. **
> 
>  
> 
> "You're not really making scene there, I'm afraid." 
> 
>  
> 
> **You know what I mean. Us. Normal us. Together, always. Forever. Not sad. Never apart. Never. Not ever.**
> 
>  
> 
> "Forever, huh..? That _is_ a nice thought.." 
> 
>  
> 
> **Not a thought. A promise.**   **Only you. Forever.**
> 
>  
> 
> There it was. His emotional support tapeworm.
> 
>  
> 
> "Y'know, you're a real sap sometimes. When I first met you, I thought you were just a big scary monster alien. Who knew you'd be better than any therapist I ever got" 
> 
>  
> 
> And from there, he continued on his journey home. Maybe he walking slower than usual, but it was taking a bit longer than normal to get home, and he sorta wished he rode the bike home. He shivered as a small breeze brushed inside his coat. Venom was quick to wrap around his torso and arms. There was no one around, clearly as it was late, so they didn't care enough as to hide Venom that much. He was as jet black as the night, who would notice anyway, right? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Eddie.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Hmn?"
> 
>  
> 
> **You're not the lesser half.**   **Without you, I die. I need you as much as you need me. We are one. Forever. We are Venom. Forever. I don't want it any other way. I want us. We want _us_. I love us. _We_ love _us_. **
> 
>  
> 
> He smiled to himself, as Eddie felt a burst of warm energy throughout himself. It wasn't the warmth and protection of the cold air, of course, It was warmth of love and admiration. Stupid gooey alien. Had to go all soft on him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "That's.. That's really sweet, Vee. I love us too. Really. I guess, don't take my thoughts to heart, okay..?"
> 
>  
> 
> **Dumb thoughts.**
> 
>  
> 
> "Can't argue with you on that one." 
> 
>  
> 
> He felt a bit of Venom shift down to his arm, and he didn't even see, he just knew that there was his hand there forming along his own, and of course, he held onto him, like he was going to walk down the empty dark street for the last time. But earlier conversation, proved that's not happening anytime soon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Dumb Eddie.**
> 
>  
> 
> "Dumb Venom." 
> 
>  
> 
> **nO TAKE THAT BACK**
> 
>  
> 
> **"** No. You first. **"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Fine. I'm sorry. I meant Loser Eddie**
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry too. You're also a loser."
> 
>  
> 
> **No. Just you.**
> 
>  
> 
> "At least I'm not a sappy, slimy, loser though."
> 
>  
> 
> Venom didn't have time to reply yet, as Eddie started unlocking the door to their apartment. Finally. But walking in, he swore he heard his other huff to himself, no real anger between both of them. They were content.If fate ever existed, they were living proof. They were together, forever. And neither of them wanted differently. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> End

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shite and cliche, symbrock wise, but i'm sick and you bet you're ass i'm using that as an excuse 
> 
> -unedited- 
> 
>  
> 
> \--otis


End file.
